


Is It Love?

by ChiMedCreeker19



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Major canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: Pre- Canon, we find out what would've happened if, among other things, Bessie had been with Doug instead of Bodie."You change one thing? You change everything."





	1. I Say I Love You, I Hold You Near Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Mister pens the theme, y'all should check it out!

She goes first to get her diploma, simply because of the order of the alphabet.

 

But Douglas Witter can feel something else deep in the pit of his heart. Fear. He fears she'll never come back to him at all.

 

He knows she'll wait, at least to say one final goodbye before heading off to her cousin's place in Cambridge, "It's the least I could do for my best friend, for a guy who was truly the brother I always wanted but never got the chance to have."

And he knows she's dedicating her entire postsecondary life to her late sibling, he knew that as much as he adored her, he'd have been raising hell with the Potter Twins.

But Jay never made it through the first day, and surprisingly, although it very well should have, it didn't tear Mike and Lillian Potter apart. Losing their son only served to make them stronger.

 

And in a moment that moved them all to tears, the sudden, unexpected, yet blessing of a surprise, that they'd go on to name Josephine Lynn.

 

He was as protective of Joey as he was of Bessie.

But as he walked across the stage, this bittersweet emotion settled momentarily, as he shook hands with the Principal and turned around so the photographer could snap a photo.

 

"Move those tassels!" 

 

And the customary tossing of caps, and the recessional.

 

She found him first, "I have a favor, come with me, and hurry before they find us!"

 

Doug leapt into a dead sprint toward Bessie's car, "Hey, Potter! Wait!" 

 

"Keep up WItter!" she called back.

He dove headfirst into the truck, a 1991 Ford Explorer XLT, laughing as Bessie sped right past her mother.

 

"Damn!" Lillian Potter scowled, "Michael!"

Mike laughed, "You just missed them, didn't you?"

"So close!" Lillian sighed.

"Let them have their moment honey, She'll be moving in with Jess soon enough, and none of us will see her. You know the graduation party isn't ending any time soon," Mike points out.

 

"Fair enough," Lillian sighs, "I just wanted pictures."

 

"I know," Mike nuzzles her cheek softly with his stubble, causing her to grin and offer up a playful smack to his shoulder, "And you wonder where Bess gets it from. You behave yourself!"

Harrison Ryan laughed, "Is it safe to look yet Mr. Ryan?"

Mike looks over at his youngest, his arms around his wife's waist, "Joey?"

Joey took a peek through her fingers, "Oh. Hi Daddy."

"Hi angel," Lillian laughed, "Come here. Thank you Harrison, I appreciate your willingness to help us out, she gets a bit spooked in crowds."

 

"I'm claustrophobic mother, I can't help it," Joey shakes her head, "I have a feeling I'll get over it soon enough."

 

Lillian shook her head, "How old are you again?"

"Eight," Joey beamed proudly.

Lillian planted a loving kiss on her youngest daughter's cheek, "Try to remember that. Daddy and I don't want you growing up any faster than you have to. Deal?"

 

"Deal," Joey said, bursting into laughter as Mike reached over and tickled her.

 

Meanwhile, Bessie and Doug found themselves having their final moment together until Christmas.

 

"Oh god," Doug groaned, "Babe. Not here, please."

 

"I've got a pretty roomy backseat, and I took the backseat out," she whispered in his ear, sliding her tongue over his earlobe.

 

"Jesus," Doug whimpered, "Yes, god yes!"

 

"Go," she laughs.

 

25 minutes later, they're changing into the casual clothes after their final moment.

 

"This doesn't have to be our final moment, you can visit in Cambridge, Jess adores you."

 

Doug smirks, "We all know your cousins like to flirt with me, they have no shame at all!"

"They never touch though, because they know I'd kill them, I love you Witter."

Doug captured her lips with his own, "Maybe I'll be calling you that someday."

"We have to go," Bessie whispers.

 

"Just kiss me you fool," Doug laughs.

"I love you," she whispers against his lips, acquiescing his request.


	2. You Say I Scare You, Well That's Your Fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug admits his fear of loss, and Bess reassures him.

Pulling up to the house, Bessie smirked, "Get with it Witter. We've got people to see-- and my cousins are here!!"

Marshall Jarvis grinned at his niece, "Hi honey! Congratulations!"

 

Joey skipped over to Bessie, grinning up at Doug, "Congratulations you two! What's next?"

Bessie kneeled down and swept Joey up into her arms, "Well, besides Harvard and missing you frequently for the next five years? I'm only sure that it'll be an epic adventure."

 

"One that you very well deserve to take," Doug beamed, "Class salutatorian and all that!"

Joey rolled her eyes, "Really Dougie? You're in public!"

 

Jessica Jarvis snuck up behind Joey, silently urging her cousin and friend to remain silent.

"Tell Jessie she better not!" Joey warned.

 

Jess frowned, "How does she always do that?" 

 

"It's your fault for being predict-- hey! Okay I surrender," Joey squealed happily.

 

Jess carried her into the house, "Hey, come on you two, this is for you, you know."

Bessie laughed, "Missed you Jess!"

"Missed you too kid, now get in here, Junior's hungry and we're not eating without you and Witter!"

 

"Yes Ma'am!" Bessie laughed giving her cousin a mock salute.

 

Doug laughed as he walked in behind Bessie, purely and irrefutably stopping momentarily to count his blessings.

 

"Douglas," Lillian shook her head.

"Hey, all the credit goes to God and you, I still haven't figured out what I did to deserve her," Doug shrugged with a laugh.

 

"You better never take me for granted Witter," Bessie said, taking her hand in his as he sat down at the table next to her.

 

"Okay," Kellie Jarvis spoke up, "Listen. I know It's too much."

 

Mike groaned, "You went and did it anyway? Why?"

"Mike," Marshall sighed, "I know it was uncomfortable for you to even think about us paying for the first semester, but you have to understand, we don't want anything in return, my family is important to me. And with our help, she can be stress free for the duration of her freshman year."

 

"Mike, honey," Lillian sighs, "It'll give her time to search for scholarships. It's a good thing."

And there it was, Mike Potter could no longer argue. 

"And I chipped in too," Heidi, Marshall and Kellie's second eldest points out, "I wouldn't have been very happy had you said no."

 

Bessie was stunned, She had learned six months prior that her tuition for the year was only going to cover seventy-five percent of the 1991-92 school year, and she was scrambling to find the other twenty-five percent.

 

But as soon as she told her mother, she'd turned right around and called her uncle, who'd been more like a second father to her mother when she was growing up, and therefore to her as well.

 

And with Bessie's stellar academic record and solid test scores on the SAT, (1450 out of 1600) there was no way on earth, especially after viewing her transcripts, that Marshall Jarvis would've ever told his baby sister no.

 

Lillian had waited until that moment to surprise her daughter, "They went up yesterday to take care of it, so the disbursement coming to you in January is going to be a lot larger."

 

Bessie snapped out of it, beaming, "I cannot thank you all enough for your unselfishness, this means everything to me. Not that I would've minded having to withdraw and accept the offer from Worthington, but, I think you get where I'm going with this?"

 

Heidi beamed, "Not just Worthington, Boston U, BC, MIT, We're really proud of you Bess."

 

"Yes we are, no doubt, those letters on your wall? You earned the right to have them there," Jess beamed.

 

"And I want you to think bigger picture, there's an impressionable young mind here that you're inspiring. I think that's why Joey's so brilliant."

Bessie beamed at Junior, "He speaks!"

"Hey," the younger Jarvis laughs, "When I've got something to say, I make sure to make it count."

 

"I can't- Words will never be enough Uncle Marshall!" Bessie grins, throwing her arms around her uncle and godfather and hugging him.

 

"You deserve it sweetheart," he said, kissing her forehead tenderly.

 

Doug scratched his head, "Hi everyone."

 

"You okay Dougie?" Joey asked.

"Yeah squirt," Doug smiled softly, "I will be."

Bessie rose an inquisitive brow.

He shot her a 'not now please' look in return.

 

So, about three hours later, when they were the only two people left in the house after the rest of the Potter family headed to Cambridge for the summer, Bessie turned to him, "Join me."

 

He waltzed into her room after securing the house, "Come here babe, what's on your mind."

 

"You, and how much I'm going to miss you," Doug admitted, "But there's more, I'm scared Bess."

 

He pulled her close, so that she was lying on his chest, "I'm scared that we'll drift apart. My biggest fear is losing you, and it scares me. Before it used to be you, you used to scare me."

 

"Well honey," Bessie smiled, running her hands through his hair, "That's your fear, and it's reasonable, but Doug?"

 

"Yeah?" he asked.

 

"I'm a Jarvis and a Potter, and that makes me doubly stubborn, and when does my stubbornness usually appear? When I'm fighting to hold on dearly to the things that matter most to me."

 

He rose a brow in wonder.

 

"Of course you are, you'll always be one of the people that matter most," she reassured him, "Come here."

 

He laughed as he leaned down to kiss her, and that's when they both felt it.

 

The spark was so strong that they both had to take a step back to shake themselves out of it, "Do you have?"

 

"Of course," he nods. 

 

She smirks as he pulls out protection from his back pocket, "Just one?"

 

He opens her nightstand drawer, matching her smirk, "I think we're good."

 

She shuts the drawer, "God I love you!"

"I love you too," he whispers against her lips.

 

Clothes hit the floor, and Doug lets her take control.

 

It's always better he thinks to himself, when he submits. 

 

Her tongue traces a heart over his abs, resulting in a guttural growl from Doug, "Hmmm, I love that sound," she purrs, leaning down to nibble on his right earlobe.

He groans, "God Bess..." 

She straddles him, "Oh, it's been far too long," she grits out.

 

"Yeah, agreed," he exhales sharply, "But it's going to make it all better."

 

She shivers as his rough yet tender hands caress her spine, running her hands through his hair, "God babe, don't stop."

 

"Gotcha," he whispers into her ear.

"Always," she gasps out, yelping in pleasure and surprise as he enters swiftly, matching his movements with her own.

 

"Fuck," he yelps, thrusting back into her with passion, "Fuck I'm gonna miss this!"

 

"Yeah, yeah! Me too!" she exclaims, sliding up and down on his massive member.

"Fuck," she groans, moaning in pleasure as he captures her left nipple in his mouth in time with his most recent thrust.

 

"Mhmmm," he moans happily, sucking and moaning as he draws the sweet, delicious nectar from her nipple, "So good."

 

"Oh god...." she whimpers, feeling both herself and him approaching the edge.

 

And with one final thrust, they went over together, "You know," she gasps, "It's not the only reason."

 

"Hmmm," he smirks, "Of course the fact that I'm good in bed isn't the only reason you love me babe."

 

"Ten thousand and twelve baby," she nibbled on his lower lip.

He nuzzles her lovingly, eliciting a giggle from the beautiful brunette.

"I'm gonna miss that sound," he whispers.

And it's right then that Doug makes a decision, he's not going to let go.


	3. I Know The Message My Heart Is Sending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug finalizes his enrollment at the Cambridge School of Culinary Arts, waiting to surprise Bessie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter to the sequel! 
> 
> Talk The Talk: Coming soon!

"Yes sir, I'm excited too," Doug grinned.

"All right Mr. Witter, we'll see you in September?" the dean of admissions spoke up.

"Yes sir," Doug smiles, "I look forward to it."

No sooner than Doug had hung up the phone, then did his hand reach out to pick it back up.

"Pacey!" a shrill female voice rang out.

"Where are you?" Doug sighs.

"Still at my place," Bessie sighs into the phone, "and I swear you'll be down a sibling if you don't come help me!"

 

Doug hung up the phone, sprinting to his father's car, he was going to kill his brother.

 

"I hate you Pacey!" Doug heard Joey scream, "Going into people's personal things isn't nice!"

 

"Pace," Doug scowled.

"Pacey!" he tried again, with a snarl.

"What?!" the eight year old snarled back.

"Oh no," Doug shook his head, "You don't get feisty and rude with me bud, what's going on?"

"She was being mean and calling me stupid, so I read her diary," he pouted.

"Hey," he knelt down, "I have a question Jo."

"No," Joey admitted, "Neither one of us was being nice."

"Pace," he nudged.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Me too," Joey whispered, "It was unfair."

Pacey shrugged, "C'mere."

The two friends embraced, "Come on bud, I gotta take you home. Pop is expecting you to be there when he gets home."

"Hey Pace?" Bessie smiled, holding out a cookie.

"I won't tell mom," Pacey grinned, "Thanks Bess."

"Any time," Bessie beamed.

"An hour," she smiled.

"I'll see you then," Doug grins, reaching for Bessie's hand and gently kissing it.

"Come on bud," Doug laughs, throwing Pacey over his shoulder.

 

Shortly after the brotherly tandem arrived home, John arrived, "Hey you two, there you are."

"Hey Pop," Doug nodded, "I have a date."

"Tell Bessie I say hello," John nods.


End file.
